Etre à la hauteur
by ClaraTMR
Summary: Newt est un adolescent en dernière année de lycée. Il a tout pour être heureux, des amis, une belle vie... Enfin... Newt a un passé lourd et plein de regret. Et ce n'est pas l'arrivée du nouveau qui va tout arranger...
1. Prologue

Hi everybody ! On se retrouve pour le début de ma deuxième fiction : Etre à la hauteur. J'avais envie d'essayer d'écrire une fiction qui ne se passerai pas dans le bloc. J'ai eu l'inspiration alors je me suis lancée. Ce n'ai pas pour autant que je lâcherai la première: Everybody's Got To Learn Sometimes. Mais comme ça il y en aura pour tout les goûts. En tout cas j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Rating: T (mais cela pourra changer)

Disclaimer: Tout (sauf l'histoire) appartient à James Dashner et à Wes Ball (oui je m'inspirerai du film aussi).

Couple: Newtmas (qui apparaîtra au fil de l'histoire)

Voilà sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Prologue:

Lycée WICKED. Newt avait cours de sciences et suivait très attentivement les conseils du professeur pour réaliser une expérience. Mais le cours fut interrompu par l'arrivée du principal et d'un jeune homme qui se tenait derrière lui.

_« - Bonjour jeune gens. Je vous présente Thomas Paige. Il intégrera votre cours de science. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider à se repérer et à s'intégrer. Mon cher Newt, en tant que délégué des élèves de dernière année, je compte sur vous pour expliquer à Thomas le fonctionnement du lycée et le règlement intérieur. Je vous demanderai également de lui montrer ses salles de cours et de lui faire visiter le lycée._

_\- Oui monsieur Janson je m'en occupe »_

Sur ce, le principal, quitta la classe. Le professeur plaça le nouveau à côté de Minho, un des meilleurs amis de Newt et aussi le capitaine de l'équipe de foot. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en le voyant s'installer à deux tables la sienne alors que la place était libre à côté de lui. Après tout c'était à lui que Thomas devait s'adresser vu que c'était lui le délégué...

Newt continua de ruminer sans raison pendant tout le cours. A la sonnerie, il rangea ses affaires et jeta un œil du côté du nouveau. Il était en pleine discussion avec Mihno. _« Bon, apparemment, il a trouvé son guide » _se dit Newt._ « Je vais pas perdre mon temps avec un greenie dans son genre »_. Et il se dirigea vers la porte et partit à son cours de littérature anglaise. Il passa par son casier. En l'ouvrant il fit tomber un livre. Bien sûr il s'ouvrit. En le ramassant, le beau blond vit une photo à l'intérieur. Il la prit et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il jeta le cliché dans son casier et le referma violemment. _« Ressaisit toi mec ! »_ se raisonna-t-il. Il respira, compta jusqu'à trois, s'arma de son sourire et partie vers la salle AD10. Il ne croisa pas Thomas et Newt n'en était que ravie. Devant la porte il vit Teresa, sa meilleure amie.

_« - Eh Newt, tu l'as vu le nouveau ?! Il est comment ? »_

_\- Il s'appelle Thomas, après j'ai pas eu le temps de faire se connaissance parce que môssieur à préféré se diriger vers Minho, alors que Ratman lui a clairement fait comprendre que c'est à moi qu'il devait s'adresser pour s'intégrer._

_\- Mais dis donc ! Newtie est jaloux j'y crois pas ! Tu sais c'est pas la mort il va bien finir par venir te voir ton nouveau !_

_\- Mais je suis pas jaloux Teresa, juste vexé. D'habitude, tout les nouveaux viennent me voir direct alors que là non. Il a clairement l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre des recommandations qu'on lui a fait. Mais bon, le point positif c'est que cela me fait moins de travail._

_\- Ouais bien sûr, _dis Teresa d'un air amusé._ Au fait t'aurais pas une veste à me passer, j'avais pas prévu qu'il fasse aussi froid aujourd'hui._

_\- Oui j'en ai une d... »_

Newt se souvint que son autre veste était dans son casier et il n'avait aucune envie de retomber sur la photo pour le moment. Il finit par donner à Teresa sa veste en cuir, dévoilant ses muscles sous son tee shirt blanc.

_« - T'es sur que tu vas pas avoir froid comme ça Newt ?_

_\- Nan t'inquiète ma belle, j'suis résistant, rigola le blond._

_\- Ahah sur ça je te croit à 100%. Par contre, ne vient pas te plaindre parce que tu auras attraper un rhume. Au fait, t'as bien fait de te remettre au sport, tu es plus craquant que jamais. Aller bye, on se retrouve à midi. »_

Newt rougit du compliment. Il était vrai qu'il s'était remis au sport récemment pour s'évader. Il savait aussi que Teresa lui avait dit ça car elle savait que les compliments mettait le délégué dans l'embarras... Après s'être giflé mentalement d'avoir rougi comme ça, il entra dans sa salle et s'installa à sa place habituelle. A sa grande surprise, il entendit une voix inconnue lui parler.

_« - Salut... euh Newt ! Est ce que la place est libre à côté de toi ? ..._

* * *

Voilà la fin du prologue ! :D Il est certes un peu court, les chapitres seront plus long. J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review ça fait toujours plaisir, et puis cela pourra m'aider pour la suite. Gros bisous et je vous dit à mercredi ou jeudi pour le chapitre 1 !

Clara :)


	2. Chapitre 1

Hello tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews ça me fait super plaisir ! Merci à ceux qui suivent ma fiction, cela me fait chaud au coeur de voir que des gens attendent la sortir d'un autre chapitre. Merci beaucoup. Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de postage ( ça se dit postage ?), j'ai eu beaucoup d'examen médicaux et j'ai eu du mal à le finir. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 1:

C'était Thomas. Il s'installa à côté de Newt sans la permission de celui-ci. Cela énerva le blond.

_« - Mais vas-y fais comme chez toi, _cingla t'il.

_\- C'est gentil, _renchérit Thomasqui n'avait pas relever la raillerie du délégué,_ alors comme ça c'est à toi que je dois m'adresser pour les infos pratiques ?_

_\- Mouais c'est ça. _

_\- T'es pas très bavard toi._

_\- On est en cours là tu vois ? Alors si tu veux discuter c'est après, compris le bleu ?_

_\- Mais le prof n'est pas là... »_

Newt ne releva pas étant donné que Mme Paige, la prof, entra en classe. Elle demanda le silence et commença son cours. Thomas essaya pendant toute l'heure d'entamer la conversation avec le délégué mais celui-ci l'ignora totalement. De toute façon il devait se concentrer sur le cours.

A 12h, lorsque la sonnerie annonça la pause déjeuner, Newt se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaire et de sortir de la classe discrètement pendant que Thomas discutait avec la prof concernant les cours à rattraper. Il se dirigea à grands pas au self et attendit Mihno et Teresa. C'est sa meilleure amie qui arriva en première. Elle avait toujours la veste en cuir du blond, qui lui allait trop grande mais qui lui donnait un air mutin. Elle était vraiment très jolie. Newt la serra dans ses bras, comme à leur habitude. Ils se connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient petits, ils étaient un peu comme frère et sœur. Alors les étreintes étaient aussi importantes pour elle que pour lui. Ils étaient vraiment proche. Newt se faisait un devoir de protéger Teresa et Teresa celui de protéger Newt. Tout le monde admirait leur relation au lycée.

Ensuite Mihno arriva. Newt et lui se connaissait depuis la sixième. C'était l'asiatique qui avait soutenu le blond lorsque Teresa avait déménager. Ils étaient vite devenus meilleurs amis malgré leur différence de caractère. Mais on dit que les opposés s'attirent donc bon... Quand Newt avait appris que Teresa revenait dans le même lycée qu'elle et que Mihno, lui, serait la aussi, le blond fut l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Teresa et Mihno avait tout de suite accroché et ils formaient une bande inséparable, depuis plus de trois ans maintenant.

Newt était content de retrouver ses amis ce midi là, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit une personne qui suivait Mihno. Il n'arrivait pas très bien à distinguer qui c'était mais il avait une vague idée et cela fit perdre son sourire à Newt. Il se renfrogna quand il vit qui était cette personne.

_« - Hey ! Dîtes, ça vous dérange pas, j'ai inviter Thomas à manger avec nous. Comme il est nouveau, on allait pas le laisser tout seul en plus il est super sympa. »_

Mihno et Thomas affichaient un grand sourire. On aurait dis des enfants qui demandent un service à leur parents. Teresa se mit à rire et Newt... et bien Newt acquiesça et entra dans le self. Il prit un sandwich et un soda et alla se placer à leur table habituelle. Pendant le repas, Newt ne parla pas. Il laissa Thomas raconter sa vie. Mihno et Teresa étaient scotché à ses lèvres. Le blond trouvait ça ridicule...

Newt était en train de ruminer dans son coin quand une voix le sortit de sa rêverie.

_« - Eh Newt, t'es avec nous ? »_

C'était Thomas.

_« - Oui, oui désolé je réfléchissais. _

_\- Oui ben cela te prend un peu trop de temps si tu veux mon avis, _lui lança Teresa_. On était en train de prévoir une sortit au ciné ce soir avec Thomas, ça te branche ?_

_\- Non, _répondit Newt,_ j'ai du travail et puis je suis fatigué, je ne serai qu'un boulet mais allez-y vous._

_\- Aller, mec, ça va être cool et puis ça pourrait t'aider à décompresser,_ supplia Mihno.

_\- Je sais pas, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de boulot._

_\- S'il te plaît Newtie chéri, vient ça va être bien, ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas sortis tous ensemble. S'il te plaît ! _renchérit Teresa._ »_

La jeune fit des yeux de chiens battus au blond, qui ne put résister.

_« - Bon OK, c'est bon je viens, vous avez gagner. On va voir quoi ?_

_\- Il y a le remake de Ghost qui passe, _dit Mihno.

_\- Tu veux vraiment aller voir un film d'amour ? _s'étonna Newt

_\- Ben oui, y'a toujours plein de filles._

_\- Tu changeras jamais,_ répliqua Teresa en riant_. Va pour Ghost. Ça te va Thomas ?  
_

_\- Oui, oui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu et puis apparemment c'est un classique alors oui pourquoi pas. »_

Newt se souvint d'avoir vu ce film une fois, quand il était petit. Il ne s'en souvenait plus très bien. Il savait juste que c'était le film préféré de Teresa mais elle n'osait pas l'avouer.

_« - On se donne rendez vous pour la séance de sept heure ?_ proposa Newt.

_\- OK, pas de problème, confirmèrent les trois autres. »_

Le rendez vous pris, ils quittèrent la table et allèrent se poser dans la cour, sur un banc. Les discussions allaient de bon train même si Newt évitait de parler à Thomas. Le brun avait vraiment énerver le blond ce matin. Le délégué savait que c'était ridicule de l'éviter comme ça mais il fallait du temps pour faire passer la pilule. Ce soir ça irait mieux.

xxxxxx

14h. La sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours. Thomas et Mihno avaient un après-midi entier de sport, Teresa avait trois heures de maths. Newt, lui, n'avait plus qu'une heure d'arts et il pourrait partir. Chacun se sépara et partit vers leurs salles respectives.

xxxxxx

Cela faisait deux heures que Newt était rentré chez lui. Il attendait Teresa qui devait le rejoindre pour passer le reste de l'après-midi ensemble. Le blond était dans sa chambre, il avait mis son album préféré de Muse et réfléchissait. Il pensait à sa réaction envers Thomas qui était clairement exagéré. Il n'aurait pas du réagir comme ça. C'était décidé. Ce soir il lui présenterait ses excuses. Après tout le nouveau lui avait quand même demander, indirectement, son aide. Newt se sentit de meilleure humeur après ces réflexions et avait hâte d'être au cinéma. Il commença à se préparer, même si il était en avance. On sonna à la porte. Le blond alla ouvrir.

_« - Ouah ! Dis, je sais que tu t'es remis au sport, t'as pas besoin de le montrer à tout le monde tu sais ! _dit Teresa_. »_

Newt se regarda. Il était torse nu ! Dans ses pensées, il avait complètement oublié de mettre un haut pour descendre ouvrir. Le rouge monta à ses joues.

_« - Bon aller rentre, avant que quelqu'un d'autre me voit comme ça. _

_\- OK c'est bon, j'arrête de t'embêter ! La couleur rouge te va très bien au teint au fait. »_

Mais quelle petite peste ! Elle savait comment gêner Newt mais il ne se laissa pas faire. A peine, il eut fermer la porte qu'il courra vers Teresa, l'attrapa, l'amena dans sa chambre et la jeta sur le lit la chatouilla. Le blond savait que la jeune fille détestait ça. Teresa étaient en pleurs, elle rigolait et se débattaient mais Newt était plus fort.

_« - Newt arrête s'il te plaît, tu sais que j'aime pas ça, arrête j'en peux plus, _rigola Teresa.

_\- Tu promets que tu arrêtes de m'embêter ? _

_\- Oui, oui promis, c'est bon t'as gagner._

_-Je préfère ça, _dis Newt en rigolant. »

Il laissa Teresa sur le lit et alla se mettre une chemise sur le dos. Ensuite il alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et les deux amis commencèrent à discuter.

_« - Alors t'en penses quoi du nouveau ? _demanda Teresa.

_\- Je sais pas. J'ai mal réagis ce matin, je l'ai ignoré et j'aurais pas du. C'est pour ça que j'étais distant ce midi. _

_-Oui, j'avais bien compris. Mais faut pas rester sur ça. Donne lui une deuxième chance ce soir, tu vas pas le regretter. Thomas est vraiment sympa et puis il a un bon fond, tu verras._

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, je ferais des excuses à Thomas. Compte sur moi. »_

Il continuèrent à discuter pendant une petite demi-heure lorsque Teresa se leva et alla prendre une douche. Newt en profita pour finir de se préparer. Slim en jean, chemise noire ouverte au col et les manches retroussées. Des vans. Manquait plus que sa veste pseudo-habillée pour compléter le tout. Comme ils irait sûrement manger un bout après la séance, il préféra s'habiller en conséquence, et puis Teresa aimait bien quand il s'habillait comme ça.

La jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain déjà habillée, vêtu d'un slim noir et d'un pull blanc dévoilant une épaule. Elle enfila ses doc' fétiches et ils partirent pour le cinéma.

xxxxxx

Ils arrivèrent dix minutes en avance, mais Mihno et Thomas étaient déjà là. Les quatre jeunes se saluèrent et avant d'entrer dans la salle, Newt retint Thomas et l'amena à l'écart.

_« - Mec, je suis désolé pour ma réaction de ce matin, j'aurais pas dû être aussi disant, j'ai été con et..._

_\- T'inquiète c'est pas grave_, coupa Thomas,_ t'es tout pardonné._

_\- Super._ »

Les deux garçons rentrèrent enfin dans la salle, l'un des deux avec un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

* * *

Voila. Il ne se passe pas encore grand chose mais cela va venir dans le chapitre deux, je vous promet. J'avais besoin du chapitre un pour installer une situation à peu près stable pour pouvoir continuer l'histoire après. J'espère que cela vous a plu et je vous dit à vendredi ou samedi pour le chapitre deux. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. ;)

Gros bisous

Clara :)


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou tout le monde. Me revoilà pour le chapitre deux. Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et puis c'est un peu le bordel en ce moment. Mais on est pas là pour parler de moi. Et je voulais vous dire: MERCI ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à voir la fiction et à la suivre. Vous êtes merveilleux ! Allez, je vous laisse avec le chapitre deux.

**Disclaimer:** Tout à James Dashner et à Wes Ball

**Rating:** T

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Chapitre 2: Malax

_«__ \- Je t'aime Molly. Je t'ai toujours aimé._

_\- Idem. »_

Le scène finale se termina. Le générique commença à défiler. Un garçon dans la salle était bouleversé. Newt n'arrivait plus à bouger. Des larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues. Il s'en rendit compte et essaya de les sécher discrètement. Ce film... Il savait maintenant pourquoi il n'avait jamais voulu le voir. Le jeune homme blond retint un sanglot. De douloureux souvenirs refirent surface. Il essaya de les ignorer. Heureusement, une voix le sortit de sa torpeur.

_« - Putain il était d'un chiant ce film,_ râla Minho.

_\- J'suis pas d'accord, _répliqua Teresa,_ c'est un film magnifique c'est juste que t'es pas assez romantique Mihno, tu peux pas comprendre._

_\- Moi pas romantique ? On aura tout vu ! Avoue il était chiant ce film Thomas, non ?_

_\- Nan j'ai pas trouvé, j'ai bien aimé moi, _dit Thomas._ Et toi Newt, t'en a pensé quoi ?_

_\- Il est pas mal. » _mentit Newt.

Il avait la voix qui tremblait. Mais ses amis avait l'air de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

_« - Bon, on va chez Fry ? _demanda Teresa.

_\- Oui aller et on se dépêche ! » _répondit Newt.

Les quatre amis sortirent de la salle et allèrent manger dans un bar non loin de là. Newt le connaissait bien et il arrivait toujours à avoir un prix. Mihno et Teresa en profitait toujours en commandant tout et n'importe quoi. Le groupe s'installa à une table et Thomas commença à poser des questions à Newt sur «l'origine» du petit groupe d'ami. Le blond lui expliqua pour Teresa puis pour Mihno, pendant que ceux ci étaient partis commander à manger. Le nouveau écouter attentivement le blond et Newt se surpris à trouver les yeux de Thomas magnifique. Il écarta vite cette pensée et les deux garçons se mirent à parler de tout et n'importe quoi.

Quand Mihno et Teresa revinrent avec le tableau. Newt n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils avaient commander pour au moins VINGT PERSONNES ! Et en plus, l'asiatique avait pris soins deux prendre deux packs de bières.

_« - Mais vous êtes fous ou quoi ?! _gronda Newt, _on est quatre pas vingt ! Et puis c'est quoi ces packs de bières Mihno ?_

_\- Ben Thomas est nouveau alors il faut qu'il soit baptiser ! On a décidé ça avec Teresa_

_\- Mais vous êtes malades, c'est pas possible d'avoir des amis aussi irresponsables... _se_ désespéra_ Newt.

_\- Mais s'il te plaît Newt ça va être marrant, supplia_ Teresa._ En plus Thomas est d'accord, pas vrai Thomas ?_

_\- Euh, je sais pas trop.._

_\- Tu vois il est d'accord ! _dit Mihno._ Aller c'est partit ! »_

L'asiatique décapsula quatre bières, une pour chaque personne autour de la table et établit la règle.

_« - Il faut boire cul-sec et le premier qui a finit à le droit de manger un truc OK ?»_

Ça promettait d'être un carnage. Mais Newt et Thomas jouèrent le jeu. Mihno compta jusqu'à trois et les quatre jeunes commencèrent à boire. C'est Newt qui gagna la première partie. Il engloutit un hamburger.

_« - On y retourne _s'écria t'il._ Deuxième round... »_

xxxxxx

A minuit et demi, l'heure de fermeture du bar, le groupe sortit en riant. Newt avait passer un bon moment. L'alcool lui faisait tourner la tête mais il se sentait bien. Il soutenait Thomas qui rigolait pour rien. Mihno et Teresa, eux, étaient un peu moins amoché qu'eux mais le spectacle de ces quatre amis rigolant pour rien dans la rue était assez beau à voir.

_«- Eh ! J'ai une idée ! _s'exclama Newt._ Et si... euh... je sais plus ce que veux dire... Ah oui ! Et si vous veniez tous chez moi ! Vu l'état dans lequel on est, chez moi c'est plus près... _

_\- Eh mais t'es un génie Newtie... c'est par où déjà ? __»_demanda Teresa.

Un fou rire repartit de plus belle à la remarque de Teresa qui connaissait le chemin pour aller chez Newt par cœur. Le groupe se mit en route et arrivèrent vite chez le blond. Celui ci eu du mal à insérer la clé dans la serrure et au bout de dix minutes de galère, ils purent enfin rentrer. Newt, Mihno, Thomas et Teresa montèrent directement dans la chambre du délégué et l'asiatique s'étala sur le canapé. Deux minutes après, il ronflait. Teresa s'affala à côté et s'endormit aussi.

_« - Bon ben... je pense qu'on va aller dormir nous aussi hein ! Putain j'suis crevé mec !_

_\- Ouais aller bonne nuit, rigola Thomas. _

_Newt s'écroula sur son lit et il ne vit pas Thomas s'étendre à côté de lui. »_

xxxxxx

_« - Je t'aime Newt, et je t'aimerai toujours._

_\- Non reste avec moi s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi, ne me laisse pas seul..._

_\- Tu arriveras à t'en sortir. Mais surtout ne te laisse pas contrôler. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. Soulève toi et révèle toi. Ne le laisse pas te dire qui tu doit être. Fais le pour moi._

_\- Reste avec moi s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas avec lui, je t'aime, reste avec moi..._

_\- Moi aussi je..._

_\- Non... MAMAN ! »_

xxxxxx

Newt se réveilla, en pleurs. Lui qui pensait être débarrassé de ce cauchemar. Il était revenu. Le blond se recroquevilla sur lui même, dos à la forme qui se tenait à côté de lui. Et il se mit à pleurer. Il essaya de faire un minimum de bruit. Il laissa les larmes chaudes créer un chemin sur ses joues jusque sur son oreiller. Soudain, il entendit que quelqu'un se retournait à côté lui. Il retint ses larmes. La forme à côté de lui passa un bras au dessus de Newt et vint le serrer contre elle. Le blond pensa que c'était Teresa. Mais il se souvint qu'elle s'était affalée sur le canapé à côté de Mihno. Mais alors, qui...

_« -Ne te retient pas de pleurer Newt, je suis là maintenant, c'est fini. »_

Le blond reconnu la voix de Thomas qui avait chuchoter ses mots à ses oreilles. N'ayant pas la force de protester Newt laissa ses larmes couler pendant que Thomas le serrait contre lui et lui caressait les cheveux, d'un geste doux et rassurant.

xxxxxx

Newt ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il regarda son portable. Dix heures et demi. ET MERDE ! Son réveil ne l'avait pas réveiller. Maintenant il était en retard. Et pas qu'un peu ! Il se souvint de la soirée et de la nuit qu'il avait passer. Il rougit à l'idée qu'il avait partagé avec Thomas un moment pareil. D'ailleurs en parlant de Thomas, où était t'il ? Le blond se retourna et se redressa. Il était seul dans sa chambre. Il remarqua un mot sur son bureau:

**Salut la belle au bois dormant ! Bon alors comme hier soir t'était le plus bourré, on a décidé de te laisser dormir. Au fait ton réveil déchire, j'adore la musique. Bon nous on est partis au lycée si tu te sens le courage de nous rejoindre, viens on t'accueillera les bras ouvert. **

Newt reconnue l'écriture de Mihno. Puis il remarqua que derrière ce même papier, un PS était marqué.

**PS: J'espère que tu n'as pas mal pris mon attitude de cette nuit. Je voulais juste te consoler. J'espère que le reste de ta nuit à été bonne. A tout à l'heure, on passera te voir si tu ne veux pas venir au lycée. Thomas**

Après la lecture de ce mot, Newt se sentit étrangement bien. Cette petite attention de Thomas le mit de bonne humeur et le décida à se préparer pour aller au lycée. Il avait mal à la tête à cause de l'alcool mais il s'en fichait. Il prit une bonne douche froide et s'habilla. Son éternel slim noir et une chemise bleue ciel dont il remonta les manches au trois quart. Il enfila ses vans et pris son sac. Lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers, il entendit la porte claquer. Il se figea. Puis une vois grave et menaçante se fit entendre. Des frissons lui parcoururent le dos

_« - Fils, je suis rentré, et je sais que tu es là. Viens dire bonjour à ton père. »_

Newt devina le rictus pervers que devait arborer son père. Il le savait à force. C'est ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois.

* * *

Attention, le mot ''pervers'' n'a aucune connotation sexuelle dans cette extrait, pour ceux qui se poserait des questions. Vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi j'ai utilisé ce mot, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. :)

J'espère que cela vous aura plus tout de même et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci beaucoup à tout ce qui me suivent et me laissent de petit messages, vous êtes adorables.

A mercredi ( promis) pour le chapitre trois. Gros bisous :)

Clara.


	4. Chapitre 3

Hello ! Me voila (en retard comme toujours) pour le chapitre trois ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

**Disclaimer** : Tout (sauf l'histoire) appartient à James et Wes.

**Rating** : T (avec "violence" mais ce n'est pas du M)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 3:

En entendant son père, Newt était remonté dans sa chambre le plus vite possible et avait bloqué la poignée avec sa chaise de bureau. Il s'était ensuite recroquevillé à l'autre bout de sa chambre et attendait. Soudain il entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochait de la porte de sa chambre. Il vit la poignée s'abaisser et se bloquer. New retint un petit cri.

« _\- Allez Newt, vient me voir cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. N'ai pas peur..._ »

La voix de l'homme tétanisait le blond. Il savait que tôt ou tard la porte allait céder. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son père avait osé revenir après ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait osé appeler Newt son fils. Le blond ressentait une immense colère complété d'une peur qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher. Oui, il avait peur de son père.

xxxxxx

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que les coups s'enchaîner contre la porte quand tout à coup tout s'arrêta. Newt attendit cinq minutes et décida de sortir discrètement. Il se leva, marcha vers la porte puis tourna la poignée. Une seconde plus tard la porte s'ouvra en grand laissant la place au père de Newt qui poussa violemment son fils en arrière. Le blond se cogna contre le mur et eut le souffle coupé. L'homme se rapprocha de lui, l'attrapa au cou. Newt se sentit décoller du sol.

« _\- Alors comme ça tu veux pas me voir ?! Après toutes ces années je ne t'ai pas manqué ? Si tu veux que cela se passe bien entre nous tu as intérêt à être plus coopératif. J'ai l'intention de rester un bout de temps ici. Tu nous voudrait pas que l'on reparte sur de mauvaise bases, non ? Tu ne voudrais pas que ''l'incident'' de la dernière fois se reproduise, non ?_

_\- Non... je... je te le promet... lâche moi... s'il... s'il te plaît, articula Newt._ »

Son père resserra sa prise. Newt avait la gorge qui brûlait et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son père fit un sourire en coin et lâcha son fils. Le blond s'effondra par terre. L'homme sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Newt éclata en sanglot pour la deuxième fois. Il se leva pour aller rejoindre son lit. Cependant un détail fit qu'il s'attarda devant son miroir. Il se rapprocha de son reflet et distingua les traces de doigts de son père sur sa peau. Il passa sa main dessus. Il faudrait du temps pour que cela disparaisse. Il regarda ensuite son visage. Les yeux rouges, les larmes qui avaient tracées un sillon sur ses deux joues. Newt se sentit vidé de toute force. Il s'installa sur son lit sous la couette, où avait dormi Thomas la nuit précédente. Il avait besoin d'une odeur familière pour se rassurer. Pour la première fois il remarqua que l'odeur du brun était un petit peu fruitée et très légère. Cela apaisa un peu Newt. Mais la peur reprit vite le dessus. Il finit cependant par sombrer dans un sommeil agité de cauchemar. Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme avait rouvert l'accès aux larmes qui se déversaient librement sur son visage et son oreiller.

xxxxxx

Lorsque Newt se réveilla, il ressentit une vive douleur autour du cou et un mal de tête encore plus puissant que le précédent. Il se leva péniblement et passa dans la salle de bain. Il enleva sa chemise pour éviter de la mouiller et se passa de l'eau sur son cou. La fraîcheur de l'eau le fit frissonner. Il prit une aspirine et descendit dans la cuisine. Il regarda l'heure : il était 14h30. Il se prépara quelque chose à manger. Même si il n'avait pas faim il fallait qu'il reprenne des forces. Il était en train de faire chauffer son plat quand il remarqua le silence qui régnait dans l maison. Il avait pourtant entendu son père ronfler dans le salon pas plus tard que ce matin. Il alla voir. Personne. Il vérifia dans toutes les pièces. Aucune trace de l'homme. Arrivé dans l'entrée il vit une note sur le buffet.

**Je suis parti. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je reviens. Je suis aller boire un verre. Sois sage. Souviens toi de ce que je suis capable.**

En lisant la dernière phrase, Newt déglutit difficilement. Il déchira le papier et repartit dans la cuisine jeter son repas. Il n'avait définitivement plus l'envie de manger. Il remonta dans sa chambre et envoya un message à Minho et Teresa. Il se fit la remarque qu'il faudrait qu'il demande le numéro de portable de Thomas un de ces quatre.

**/ Pas la force de venir aujourd'hui. Trop fatiguer. On ne fera plus jamais ça en semaine, trop dur à assumer. Je pense que je vais dormir jusqu'à demain. /**

La réponse ne se fit pas tarder. Minho avait répondu pour les deux.

**/ OK pas de soucis. Si on le refera c'est pas de notre faute si tu tiens pas l'alcool. Repose toi bien. /**

Newt esquissa un sourire. Il posa son portable sur sa table de nuit et se rendormit (oui, encore) sans prendre la peine de remettre un tee shirt.

xxxxxx

Newt sentit qu'on le secouait. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien l'emmerder dans son sommeil quand l'épisode du matin repassa dans sa tête. Ayant peur que son père ne renouvelle ses actes il ouvrit ses yeux en sursaut et cria.

_« - NON ARRETE S'IL TE PLAIT !_

Il regretta tout de suite d'avoir crier quand il vit la personne qui se tenait à côté de lui.

_\- Eh Newt calme toi c'est moi. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé mais j'étais venu voir comment tu allait. J'ai toqué mais la porte était ouverte et comme tu répondait pas je me suis permis d'entrer..., dit Thomas embarrassé_

_\- Tu m'as fait peur, c'est moi qui suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus... je... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, mentit Newt._

_\- C'est pas grave mais... qu'est ce que tu as autour du cou ?_

_\- Ah... euh... rien. C'est juste une allergie je pense._

_\- Newt tu ment très mal. Moi je trouve que ça ressemble à des traces de doigts._

\- Tu te fais des idées Thomas...

\- Et l'oreiller trempé, c'est des idées aussi. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien, t'inquiète tout va... »

Un bruit de porte qui claque. Une voix.

« _\- Fils je suis rentré ! _

_\- Vite Thomas cache toi ! chuchota Newt._ »

Heureusement que le brun réagissait vite. Il se glissa sous le lit du blond. Une minute plus tard le père de Newt débarqua dans sa chambre.

« _\- Alors t'as pas fait trop de bêtises._

_\- Non..._

_\- Ah oui ? Et mon mot déchiré dans la poubelle. Je t'avais pourtant demander d'être plus coopératif. Tu sais ce qu'il se passera si tu te comporte mal avec moi._

_\- Pars, s'il te plaît... _»

Newt avait les larmes aux yeux. Dire que Thomas était en train d'assister à la scène l'attrista encore plus. Son père se rapprocha de lui et lui donna une gifle. Le bruit résonna dans la chambre. L''homme vit les traces sur le cou du blond. Il rigola puis sortit de la pièce. Newt se leva et alla fermer la porte et la bloqua avec son fauteuil. Il repartit ensuite sur son lit. Thomas sortit de sa cachette. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Newt et le pris dans ses bras pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Le blond fut surpris de la réaction du brun mais il resserra l'étreinte. Il avait besoin de cette proximité. Il laissa les larmes couler sans chercher à les arrêter. Il était encourager par Thomas qui baladait une de ses mains dans le dos du blond et l'autre dans ses mèches en batailles.

« _\- Pleure, pleure Newt. Tu te sentiras mieux après. Mais saches que je ne partirai pas d'ici avant que tu m'ai expliqué ce qu'il se passe. Chut je suis là, je serai toujours là._ »

Newt était bien blotti contre Thomas il continuer à pleurer en silence. Il sentit que le haut de son tee shirt était mouillé. Le souffle du brun était saccadé. Newt devinait qu'il pleurait. Il se demandait pourquoi mais il ne lâcha pas sa prise. Il aurait voulu rester toute la vie dans les bras de Thomas et il ne savait pas dire pourquoi.

Et alors, dans le soir qui pointait son nez, on pouvait entendre les discrets sanglots de deux hommes enlacés. L'un d'eux ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais un sentiment nouveau commença à naître en lui malgré la douleur et la peur du lendemain qui le submergeait.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Je vous dit à mercredi pour le suivant, ça vous va ? ;)

Au fait ! Je voulais vous dire un énorme MERCI ! On est à 850 vues c'est énorme pour moi ! Merci beaucoup d'être de plus en plus nombreux à suivre ma fiction et de me laisser des commentaires aussi adorables. Cela me fait chaud au coeur. :D

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis.

Je vous aimes. A mercredi. :)

Clara


	5. Chapitre 4

Hello tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre quatre. Encore désolé pour mon retard ( va falloir que cela cesse ahah). J'espère qu'il vous plaira (je stresse un peu : $ )

**Disclaimer:** Vous le savez déjà, tout sauf l'histoire appartient à James Dashner et à Wes Ball.

**Rating:** T

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Chapitre 4:

A regret, Newt dut s'éloigner de Thomas. Il sécha ses larmes passa sa main sur sa joue et dans son cou. Les brûlures étaient toujours là, lui rappelant les évènements passés. Le blond laissa le brun pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau froide et se la passa dans le cou. Deux minutes plus tard, il fut surpris de voir Thomas le rejoindre, pensant que le brun avait compris qu'il voulait être seul. Newt s'appétait à le lui dire quand le jeune homme brun le stoppa dans son élan. Thomas s'était emparé d'un gant, l'avait passé sous l'eau froide et était en train de le poser délicatement sur la joue rouge de Newt. La sensation l'électrifia et par réflexe il posa sa main sur celle de Thomas. Le brun ne se dégagea pas. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un petit moment comme ça quand Newt brisa le silence tout en retirant sa main :

« _\- Laisse moi Thomas, j'ai besoin d'être seul_

_\- Hors de question je ne te laisse pas dans cet état._

_\- Mais ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vraiment envie d'être seul _(Newt appuya sur le mot seul).

_\- Comme tu veux mais si ça ne va pas, envoie moi un message, je viendrai._

_\- Oui si tu veux... _»

Sur ce, Thomas partit discrètement de la maison. Le père de Newt devait dormir à cette heure là. Le blond retourna dans sa chambre, bloqua la porte, rejoignit son lit. Il essaya de s'endormir mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Le blond savait pourquoi. Ce sentiment nouveau qui été né en lui au moment ou Thomas l'avait pris dans ses bras. C'était bon et étrange à la foi. De plus, la réaction de Thomas dans la salle de bain l'avait vraiment surpris. Newt se demandait si le nouveau n'était pas attiré par les garçons. Le fait que le brun était déjà si proche de Newt alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas le faisait douter sur l'orientation sexuelle de Thomas. On ne devient pas proche comme ça en trois jours, si ?

Newt s'interrogeait aussi sur lui même. Dans la salle de bain, Newt avait cru ressentir l'envie de combler l'espace entre leur deux bouches et de s'approprier les lèvres de Thomas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il brise lui même ce désir. Il ne savait plus quoi penser sur sa relation avec Thomas. A force de réfléchir, il finit par s'endormir et pour la première fois, un doux rêve vint prendre la place du douloureux cauchemar dans le sommeil du beau blond.

xxxxxx

6h30. Le réveil sonne. Newt se réveilla en sursaut et se dépêcha de l'éteindre. Il ne voulait pas que son père se réveille avant qu'il soit parti au lycée. Le jeune homme se prépara en vitesse. Il enfila les mêmes habits que la veille. Il regarda ses marques. Celle sur la joue avait presque disparues, en revanche les traces de doigts étaient encore bien présentes sur le cou de Newt. Il passa son l'écharpe la plus légère qu'il put trouver autour de son cou, prit son sac et sortit sans faire de bruit de la maison. Il se mit ensuite en route pour le lycée.

xxxxxx

Lorsque il arriva aux portes de l'établissement, elles étaient encore fermées. C'était normal il n'était que 7h15 et les portes s'ouvraient à 7h30. Newt s'assit sur le rebord d'un muret et attendit. Il s'emmitoufla dans sa veste et son écharpe. Le froid le faisait frissonner et à bien réfléchir, Newt se dit qu'il aurait du prévoir quelque chose de plus chaud.

xxxxxx

7h30. Le concierge vint ouvrir les portes, Newt le salua et partit se réchauffer à l'accueil. Il sauta sur la machine à boisson et se prit un café fort. Il n'avait pas déjeuner et il sentit qu'il avait besoin de ce remontant pour pouvoir tenir toute la journée. Il alla s'asseoir sur le banc habituel et attendit l'arrivée des autres.

Mihno et Teresa arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard, suivit de près par Thomas. A l'arrivée du nouveau, Newt se raidit. Il n'avait pas envie que Thomas parle des évènements de la veille au soir, en tout cas pas devant ses meilleurs amis. Le blond savait qu'il devait leur en parler mais il n'avait pas envie qu'ils aient pitié de lui. Heureusement, Thomas se comporta comme si de rien n'était même si au moment de se dire bonjour le brun avait glissé un '' Tu m'as manqué'' discret, à l'oreille du blond. Newt sentit le rouge monter à ses joues et pour détourner la conversation il demanda:

« _\- Au fait Teresa, pourrais-je un jour revoir ma veste en cuir ? Pas qu'elle ma manque mais c'est la veste la plus chaude que j'ai et tu vois, ce matin, je me les suis légèrement caillées avec cette veste là. _

_\- Oh merde ! J'avais oublié que je l'avais. T'inquiète pas demain promis je te la rapporte._

_\- Y'a intérêt si tu veux pas me retrouver mort congeler, _plaisanta Newt.

_\- T'es sûr que t'exagère pas un peu ? rigola Teresa. Il faisait pas -40°C à ce que je sache ! Et puis je t'avais dit de ne pas venir te plaindre si tu attrapait un rhume._ »

Newt rigola. La sonnerie n'allait pas tarder à sonner. Ils avaient tous cours ensemble à la première heure. Ils allait se mettre en route quand la jeune fille les prévint qu'elle allait les rejoindre plus tard. Newt la vit se diriger vers un mec, un certain Ben. Il flirtait plus ou moins avec Teresa. Newt ne pouvait pas supporter le jeune homme. Il savait qu'à un moment ou un autre il allait faire du mal à sa meilleure amie. Et c'était de son devoir de veiller à ce que cela n'arrive pas.

La sonnerie retentit. Ils rentrèrent en cours. Newt ne fit pas attention mais Teresa n'était pas là.

xxxxxx

A midi et demie, le blond retrouva Mihno et Thomas à la cafét. A la vue du brun, Newt sentit une onde de chaleur lui parcourir le corps. Il sourit. Il fallait croire que Thomas lui faisait incontestablement de l'effet. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Puis il remarqua l'absence de Teresa.

_« - Où est Teresa ? _demanda Newt.

_\- J'ai eu un message, _répondit Mihno_. Elle passe la journée avec Ben._

_\- Je le sens pas ce mec, _dit Newt.

_\- Qui est ce ?_ demanda Thomas.

\- _Un ancien pote qui a ''mal tourné''. expliqua Newt. Il a commencer à traîner avec des types pas clair et à chaque fois qu'il y a un problème, il est toujours impliqué. C'est pour ça que je me méfie de lui. Surtout si il tourne autour de Teresa._

_\- T'inquiète mec, _le rassura Mihno. _Elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller, elle fera attention. Et puis ils sont justes amis._

_\- Mihno à raison, _renchérit Thomas_. Et puis tu dois t'occuper d'autre chose, glissa t'il à l'oreille de Newt. _

_\- J'ai pas confiance, _conclut Newt._ »_

xxxxxx

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Comme Newt finissait les cours à 16h, il partit vers le stade voir ses deux amis s'entraîner. En effet, Mihno et Thomas avait pris une option avec du sport en plus. Il s'installa sur les gradins. Newt n'avait jamais vu Thomas courir et il devait bien avouer que ce débardeur allait terriblement bien au brun. Après dix minutes à les regarder courir, le blond décida de les rejoindre sur la piste. Cela l'aiderait à s'aérer la tête. Il avait déjà eu sport dans la journée mais il s'en fichait. Il partit vers les vestiaires. Il commença à retirer sa chemise, son jean et enfila un pantalon de jogging qui lui tombait sur les hanches. Au moment où il allait enfiler son haut, il entendit une voix derrière lui qui lui parlait.

_«- Dis moi, comment tu vas, vraiment. »_

C'était Thomas. Newt sentit le rouge monter à ses joues comme à chaque fois que Thomas était dans les parages.

_« - Bien, _répondit Newt.

_\- Je vois que tu mens. Je t'ai demandé d'être sincère. »_

Le ton de Thomas agaça Newt.

_« - Ben à part un père violent, une meilleure amie qui se met en danger et des questions qui me maintiennent éveillé presque toute les nuits, ça peut aller ! _répondit Newt, _un peu violemment à son goût. »_

Thomas ne se démonta pas_._

_« - Quelles questions ?_

_\- Rien laisse tomber ça ne te regarde pas. »_

Newt ne voulait pas trop en dire, il avait peur de ce que Thomas pouvait en penser. Et puis le blond en avait marre qu'on lui demande si tout allait bien, même si c'était le beau brun qui le lui posait. Et qu'il savait pertinemment la réponse.

Le blond enfila son tee shirt et sortit rapidement des vestiaires. Il alla voir le coach, lui demandant si il pouvait se joindre au cours qui n'était pas le sien. Le blond partit rejoindre Mihno sur la piste d'athlétisme. Thomas les rejoignirent deux minutes plus tard. Ils ne dirent rien, Mihno ayant l'habitude que Newt viennent le rejoindre et Thomas ayant peur de provoquer la colère du blond. Les trois amis coururent pendant vingt minutes quand Newt leur lança un défi.

« _\- Le dernier qui finit le tour de piste paie le repas chez Fry ce soir_, lança t'il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. »

Le blond s'élança, ses deux amis sur les talons qui n'avaient mis qu'un quart de seconde pour réagir. Malgré les grandes capacités des deux bruns, Newt courrait vite et les distança facilement. Lors qu'il se retourna pour voir où les deux garçons étaient, il paniqua. Ce n'était pas Thomas et Mihno qui le suivait mais son père. Une lueur menaçante brulait dans ses yeux. Il avait le même rictus qu'à son retour. Le blond paniqua et accéléra. Qu'est ce que son père faisait sur le terrain ? Le blond avait les larmes aux yeux de trop courir. L'air lui manquait. Mais il continua à accélérer. Il sortir de la piste d'athlétisme partit vers les gradins. Une petite rangée lui bloquait le passage. Il ne réfléchit pas et monta les marches. Arrivé en haut, il sauta pour passer derrière. Hors, il avait sous estimé la hauteur de la dernière rangée. Le choc de lui frappant le sol de tout son corps, le fit hurler de douleur. Puis sa vue se brouilla. Les larmes coulèrent. Les ténèbres commencèrent à l'envelopper. Le blond entendit une voix. SA voix. Puis plus rien.

* * *

Et voilà. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Bisous et à samedi prochain :)

PS: La fiction à dépasser les 1000 vues hier ! C'est énorme. Merci, MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Ah oui et je voulais vous montrer un tweet de James Dashner :

xxxxxx

**James Dashner** jamesdashner · 19 h il y a 19 heures

There are a lot of Newtmas shippers out there, and I hear from you all the time. :) More power to you. My books are yours. #**dashnerchat**

1 782 Retweets 1 991 favoris

xxxxxx

Comprenez: " Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui shippent Thomas et Newt et j'entend parler de vous tout le temps. (Vous avez le plus de pouvoir ?) Mes livres sont les vôtre. "

Il est top ce James. Et vous aussi ! Je vous aimes.

Clara :)


End file.
